Kostiumy Spider-Mana
Lista kostiumów Spider-Mana. Zwyczajny kostium Kostium jmały|lewo|100pxest powszechnie znany posiada on czerwono niebieskie kolory. Na całym kostiumie są czarne kreski ułożone w sieć. Ma on małego czarnego pająka z przodu, z tyłu ma natomiast większego pająka, tyle że czerwonego. Początkowa wersja kostiumu nie posiadała pająka z tyłu. Symbiotowy kostium Zadebiutował w Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #8 gdy Peter zniszczył swój kostmały|100pxium na Battleworldzie znalazł maszynę z dziwną mazią (symbiotem). Maź nałożyła się na Spider-Mana i stworzyła mu nowy kostium. Gdy Spider-Man powrócił na ziemię, kostium strasznie mu się spodobał, lecz Fantastyczna Czwórka odkryła że jest to żywy organizm i rozłączyła Spider-Mana z symbiontem. Kostium później stał się Venomem. Kostium dawał mu moce takie jak zwiększona siła, nieograniczone zapasy sieci i możliwość wspinania się po jakiejkolwiek powierzchni, lecz też wzbudzał w nim agresję. Bomabstic Bag-Man mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Spectacular Spider-Man #256. Gdy Spider-Man zniszczył pierwszy kostium i stracił symbionta, był zmuszony do założenia kostiumu Fantastycznej Czwórki z kartką z tyłu z napisem "kick me" (pol. kopnij mnie) i papierową torbą zamiast maski. Electro-Proof mały|100pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #425. Spider-Man zrobił ten kostium by zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo podczas walki Electro z X-Menami. Kostium pojawił się też w Ziemi-1610. Captain Universe mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #329. Po wypadku w laboratorium Spider-Man zyskał moce i kostium Captain Universe. Kostium dawał mu wzmocnione zmysły, siłę, szybkość, zdolność do lotu oraz telekinezę. Spider-Armor MK I mały|100pxZadebiutował w Web of Spider-Man #100. Kiedy nowi New Enforces zaatakowali Nowy Jork za pomocą wysoko kalibrowych ognistych ramion, Spider-Man skonstruował pierwszą wersję zbroi zwanej "Spider-Armor". Została zbudowana z pseudo-metalicznych komponentów opracowanych Empire State University. Zbroja spowolniła jego ruchy oraz zmniejszyła jego zwinność, ale dzięki niej jego odporność na ciosy została zwiększona. Później podczas bitwy pancerz został zniszczony przez kwas. Czasami kostium jest przedstawiany w kolorze niebieskim Spider-Armor MK II (Bulletproff Spider-Man) mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #656. Peter stworzył drugą wersję swojej zbroi, aby zrekompensować utratę pajęczego zmysłu ze względu na fakt, że bez zmysłu jest bardziej podatny na ciosy. Ten kostium w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej wersji nie spowalnia Petera. Spider-Armor MK III (Ends Of Earth) mały|100pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #682. Kostium został stworzony do walki z Sinster Six. Strój ma wyposażenie na pokonanie wszystkich członków Sinster Six np. wyrzutnia wody na Sandmana itp.. Kostium umożliwiał mu także latanie. Ricochet mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #434 gdy Norman Osborn i Trapster oskarżyli Spider-Mana o morderstwo. Ten stworzył dla siebie cztery alternatywne tożsamości. W kostiumie Ricochet króluje kolor czarny i biały. Hornet mały|100pxZadebiutował w Sensational Spider-Man #27. Jest to druga alternatywna tożsamość Spider-Mana, ma on kolory czarne i różowe, z tyłu ma "skrzydła" podobne do szerszenia, na klatce piersiowej ma żółtego szerszenia. Kostiumu użył kiedyś Ben Reilly. Dusk mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Spider-Man #91. To trzecia alternatywna tożsamość Spider-Mana. Cały kostium jest czarny, umożliwia też latanie. Prodigy mały|100pxZadebiutował w Sensational Spider-Man #257 i jest to czwarta alternatywna tożsamość Spider-Mana. Ma on żółtą kuloodporną kamizelkę wytrzymalszą niż Spider-Armor MK II. Ma też srebrny pancerz. Część twarzy Petera była widoczna, więc zakrywał ją makijażem. Iron Spider mały|lewo|150pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #529. Kiedy Spider-Man został wskrzeszony po walce przeciwko Morlunowi, jego przyjaciel i kolega z drużyny Tony Stark zbudował dla niego nowy kostium, wykorzystując swoją własną technologię. Kostium był pomalowany identycznie jak oryginalna Zbroja Iron Mana. Peter Parker zrezygnował z tej zbroi podczas Wojny Domowej Superbohaterów, kiedy przeszedł ze strony pro-rejestracyjnej (którą dowodził Iron Man), do strony anty-rejestracyjnej Secret Avengers (którą dowodził Kapitan Ameryka). Po zakończeniu Wojny Domowej Superbohaterów, kiedy Akt Rejestracji Superbohaterów wszedł w życie, Iron Man ulepszył tę zbroję i przekazał ją wszystkim członkom Szkarłatnych Pająków, drużynie Superbohaterów, którzy mieli zastąpić oryginalnego Spider-Mana uznanego za przestępcę. Obecnie jedyną osobą dzierżącą tę zbroję jest Patrick, jedyny jeszcze żyjący członek Scarlet Spiders. Zbroja jest zbudowana przez Iron Mana, więc ma niezliczoną ilość broni. Wyposażona jest też w trzy mechaniczne pajęcze ramiona. Fear Itself mały|100pxPodczas walki z Serpentem prawie wszyscy herosi mieli zbroje zrobione przez Tony,ego Starka. Kostium wyglądał bardziej technologicznie na nadgarstkach, miał ostrza podobne do końcówek berła Lokiego. Nie wiadomo czy kostium miał inne zdolności. Big Time mały|lewo|100pxKostium zbudowany w Horaizon Lab. Znak Spider-Mana bardzo się zmienił. Gdy świecił się na zielono nazywał się Stealth, a gdy na czerwono - Sonic. Kostium umożliwiał Peterowi niewidzialność. Future Fundation mały|100pxSpider-Man dostał ten kostium, gdy zastąpił Human Torcha w Fantastycznej Czwórce (właściwie we Future Fundation) po śmierci Johnny'ego (Johnny potem powrócił do życia). Na kostiumie króluje kolor biały. Kostium miał Stealth Mode, którego użycie zmieniało kolor kostiumu z białego na czarny. Był zrobiony z niestabilnych molekuł, więc nie mógł się ubrudzić. Peter mógł także zmienić go w klasyczny kostium siłą woli (choć nigdy nie używał tej funkcji). Kostiumy innych Spider-Manów Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) mały|100pxKostium nie różni się bardzo od klasycznego kostiumu Petera. Pająk na klatce piersiowej jest większy, a sieciowody są bardziej widoczne. Kostium Bena jest również bardziej niebieski niż kostium Petera. Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) mały|lewo|75pxWersja Scarlet Spider była czerwona z dżinsową kamizelką z pająkiem. Kamizelka miała także oderwane rękawy. Tak samo jak w poprzednim, sieciowody są bardziej widoczne. Na kostiumie nie było wzoru sieci. Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) mały|100pxFelicity Hardy, czyli córka Felicji Hardy z Ziemi-982, nosiła kostium podobny do Bena Reilly'ego, z tym że zamiast koloru czerwonego, był kolor szkarłatny. Scarlet Spider (Joseph Wade) mały|lewo|100pxStroju używał Joseph Wade, pracujący dla Carolyn Trainer. Kostium był srebrny z czerwonymi oczami i czerwonym symbolem pająka. Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) mały|75pxKostium w okolicach szyi jest czarny, otwory na oczy są czerwone tak jak reszta kostiumu. Został on stworzony przez Madame Web. Blood Spider mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Amazing Spider-Man #367. Blood Spider to jeden z klonów Spider-Mana stworzony przez Red Skulla i Taskmastera. Jego kostium wyglądał jak symbiontowy, lecz w okolicach oczu był kolor żółty, a na głowie był wygląd klasycznego kostiumu. Spider-Man 2099 mały|75pxKostiumu używał Miguel O'Hara. Ma on kolory czerwono granatowy. Czasami kostium jest przedstawiany z sieciową peleryną. Na stroju można zauważyć czerwoną czaszkę w miejscu, gdzie zwykle u Spider-Mana jest pająk. Spider-Man 2211 mały|lewo|100pxZadebiutował w Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider Man #1. Ma on hełm z sześcioma "oczami". Z przodu szyi ma kolor biały a na nim pomarańczowego pająka. Reszta kostiumu jest niebieska. Ma on też cztery pomarańczowe mechaniczne ręce. Spider-Man (Miles Morales) mały|75pxPierwszy kostium wyglądał tak samo jak kostium Petera z Ziemi-1610, lecz można było zauważyć ciemniejszy odcień niebieskiego. W dodatku Miles wyposażył strój w ochraniacze na łokciach i na kolanach. Drugi strój jest prawie cały czarny. Ma czerwone kreski do klatki piersiowej i czerwony znak pająka z przodu. Superior Spider-Man mały|lewo|75px|Pierwsza wersjaGdy Doktor Octopus zmienił się ciałami z Peterem i starał się być lepszym bohaterem zrobił dwie wersje nowego kostiumu. Pierwsza wersja nie różniła się za bardzo od klasycznego kostiumu, zamiast niebieskiego koloru jest czarny, a w dodatku ma też małe pazury na rękach i na stopach. Zamiast klasycznych otworów na oczy Otto wstawił specjalne soczewki, przez co widział trochę jak w zbroi Iron Mana . mały|100px|Druga wersjaDruga wersja znacznie różniła się od pierwszej. Znak pająka był podobny do znaku Bena Reilly'ego. W okolicach szyi miał czarny kolor. Reszta kostiumu miała czerwony kolor. Na nadgarstkach ma guziki do przywołania swoich robotów. Ma też cztery mechaniczne ramiona. Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Iron man